


三人探戈

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Leta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Theseus, alpha!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 并不是两两连线的三角关系，是莉塔和忒修斯可疑的两情相悦，莉塔和纽特同类相吸最终相斥，纽特单箭头忒修斯这样的神秘结构警告：A！莉塔，A！纽特，O！忒修斯限制部分是两A上O，很柴但还是要警告





	三人探戈

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇从未喜欢过婴儿，那块鬼魂一样的白色包布已经在她的海里漂浮了太多年，以至于忒修斯和她提起来的时候她下意识把那当成了一个已经死去的可怜小东西。

“忒修斯……没关系，以后我们还是有机会的。”

“什么？”忒修斯不解地看着她。“莉塔，是我怀孕了。”

“我明白，抱歉，是我太激动了，还没想好要怎么说。”

她轻叹一声，伸手想要捧住她未婚夫病态泛红的脸，忒修斯也自觉地把腰更弯下来一些，双膝合拢，蜷缩得像是和主人讨要安全感的大型犬。受到Alpha触碰的瞬间忒修斯似乎发出了呜咽的声音，然后马上把脸深深埋进了莉塔温度更高的手掌里。

他安逸和沉迷得太快，甚至都没有看到莉塔微妙的表情：安抚忒修斯并不是莉塔擅长的事，通常忒修斯才是他们之间更稳定的那个人，如果非有这个必要不可的话，莉塔也只会直接用信息素安抚他，而莉塔难得想要用别的方法的时候忒修斯总是会刚好避开。就此她不止一次怀疑过忒修斯是否也已经认清了他们之间的关系，但……莉塔注视着不自觉蹭了起来的忒修斯，很显然对方不是故意忽略她的亲吻意图的。

为什么你会如此迟钝？莉塔几乎就要笑出来了。你对外面关于的流言真的一无所知吗？那些关于对若隐若离关系的悄悄话，还有关于斯卡曼德们的。

人人都长着眼睛，失去了一只的昔日英雄们也用玻璃和火元素制作的义眼向他们投来玩味的眼光，忒修斯却只是解释说他和莉塔还未度过热恋期，只是稍微稳重了点，不需要像以前一样整天待在一起。噢，同事们点头，站在门外的莉塔则深呼吸，她想说不是的，从前就是只有忒修斯一个人狂热着，事到如今莉塔更像是礼貌地回应而已。亲密行为也不过能用一句Alpha和Omega间注定的吸引概论，没有人会质疑莉塔得体的行为，连忒修斯的弟弟都会不忍心地暗暗劝他，除了忒修斯谁都看得出来莉塔只是为了家族利益才接近的忒修斯，可高大的Omega不为所动。

弟弟。莉塔打量着忒修斯，在这么近的距离下他看起来跟纽特差的更远了，没有星系一样遍布的斑点，即使是那种小动物一样的神态和纽特的也是有区别的，纽特是抱着了解和处理的目的地靠近，但忒修斯是真的单纯想要触碰。

穿着繁复整齐的傲罗对肌肤相亲有别样的喜好，或许是因为这样忒修斯才会经常拥抱亲友，耳根都贴在一起，那么他会在事后用指尖计数另一个Alpha身上的雀斑吗？呼吸喷在纽特脸上亲密得和他们孩童时代一样，莉塔记得忒修斯提起过他在多少个夜晚负责哄着纽特入睡。

就上次莉塔突然撞到的场景来看或许有过：半昏睡状态的Omega面对面坐在他弟弟的腿上，办公室配的椅子不够大，忒修斯要么两腿张大到疼痛要么紧紧勾住纽特的腰才能不让自己掉下来，他选择了后者，这让纽特难以动作，只能深插在兄长体内浅浅地进出，却也让忒修斯被打开得彻底，莉塔不曾听到过这么响亮的水声，显然Omega的身体在尽力分泌出润滑液不让自己受伤。

同为Alpha的莉塔知道非发情期状态下吞下一整根Alpha的器物对忒修斯来说也不是容易的事，所以她不难理解忒修斯后背绷紧，仰着脖子让亚当的苹果完全暴露在纽特面前像是献出自己恳求更快被标记的行为，他受不了的，尤其在纽特也注意到了她的到来后。

她从纽特卷起袖子露出的小臂上看到了她熟悉的肌肉线条，学生时代起莉塔就知道这个看起来瘦弱无害的青年衣物下藏着怎样远比忒修斯具有爆发力的身体。从一开始纽特就是更适合抱稳忒修斯的人了。

如果不是两个被种族排斥的Alpha在互舔伤口中误以为喜欢上了对方，如果不是明白并且分开后纽特又不得不面对依旧爱着哥哥的事实，甚至更加沉溺，莉塔也在权衡下选上了忒修斯，所有事情本来不必如此曲折复杂。

忒修斯是感觉到疼痛了的，莉塔能从满房间的香甜气味中分辨出来，可他一直搂着纽特的肩膀没有放开，臀肉也绷着，不放过任何吮吸体内热棒的机会，哪怕这有违逃避本能。她走近他们的时候那股雪松香愈发明显，是忒修斯的腺体在邀请覆盖了原先标记的Alpha到来，而纽特的接骨木花香的存在感也在加重。

但他们本人没有抗衡；纽特加快了速度，几乎是抵在忒修斯的最深处拍打肠壁，莉塔则撩开忒修斯的尾发，在发根舔去浑圆的汗水。

不止一双手在忒修斯身上抚摸着，Omega也完全在这种不曾敢出现过的幻想般的全方位照顾中迷失了，他不知道搓揉着他胸前乳粒的是谁，在他可以孕育生命的小腹上按压的又是谁，还有那情趣多过惩罚的屁股上的一掌又是怎么回事，傲罗队长迷惑地跟随着旁边人的亲吻，下巴上不知怎的也有人在啃咬着，但很舒服，太舒服了，哪里都被照顾到了，忒修斯再也不用隐藏他平时不能表现出来的欲望了。

结膨胀开来，把在内部释放的精液堵在里面，确定每一处都被冲刷过后忒修斯才彻底昏睡过去了。莉塔记得那时忒修斯都没有放开纽特。

说到底在兄弟交恶之前留下的标记没能被莉塔完全清除，但没有多问纽特的莉塔又会追究什么呢？爱不是分享，不是“我爱过你所以我现在还可以纵容你”，她爱他们，可惜不是长兄的未婚妻该有的爱。

她的魔杖因为一阵魔力波动抖了几下，最终归于平静。忒修斯也终于不好意思地退开了。

“你最近还有做噩梦吗？”莉塔问道。

“梦到怪物的那些？不，没有了，很长时间没有过了。”

她闭上眼，那就好这几个字卡在她喉咙里，太久了才能说出来。


End file.
